


Advent, Advent, a little light is burning

by Madara_sama



Category: Naruto
Genre: 1. Advent, 2. Advent, 3. Advent, 4. Advent, F/M, Fem Madara, Female Madara - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_sama/pseuds/Madara_sama
Summary: Advent, Advent, a little light is burning.It gives a story at all four Advents. :)
Relationships: Kakuzu/Uchiha Madara, Senju Butsuma/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 10





	1. First Advent

**Author's Note:**

> Advent, Advent, a little light is burning.  
> It gives a story at all four Advents. :)

Advent, Advent, a little light is burning.

Madara's Sicht: 

Fröhlich vor mich hin summend, tänzelte ich geschäftig durch die große Einbauküche. Die Luft ist erfüllt von verschiedensten Düften, darunter Zimt, Vanille, Schokolade und frisch gebackene Teigwaren. Im Hintergrund spielt der Radiosender die Weihnachtsklassiker rauf und runter, doch das stört mich nicht. Nicht im geringsten. Es sind nur noch wenige Tage bis zum 1. Dezember und die Stimmung hatte mich voll erwischt. Von einem Tag auf den anderen gab ich mich der weihnachtlichen Laune hin und tat das, was ich am liebsten machte: ich backte. 

Egal was. Kuchen, Kekse, Strudel, Stollen, Muffins, nichts war mehr vor mir sicher. Gerade bin ich dabei Teigtaschen mit Marillenfüllung in den Ofen zu schieben, als das Schloss zur Wohnungstür leise klackert und ich gedämpfte Stimme höre. Besser gesagt Geschrei und lautes Lachen. Mit einem sanften Lächeln konzentrierte ich mich auf den Bananenkuchen, den ich gerade fertiggebacken hatte, als schon ein lauter Aufschrei ertönt. Im nächsten Augenblick werde ich von zwei starken Armen gefangengenommen und fnde mich in einer festen Umarmung wieder. 

„Hashirama!“, rufe ich gespielt empört, als sich mir leuchtende kulleraugen zuwenden und ich sehe, wie dem langhaarigen das Wasser im Mund zusammenläuft. Bevor ich noch etwas hinzufügen kann, werde ich aus der festen Umarmung des jungen Arztes gerissen und finde mich an eine muskulöse Brust gedrückt wieder. Na das konnte ja heiter werden. „Lass sie bloß in Ruhe, du Vielfraß!“, knurrte es hinter dir, als sich ein Kopf auf den meinen legte. Ich seufzte theatralisch als ich das bettelnde Gesicht des älteren vor mir erblickte. 

„Sei nicht so gemein zu ihm, Tobirama“, tadelst du den jüngeren Bruder, der besitzergreifend die Arme um mich geschlungen hatte. „Es gibt genug Essen für euch beide.“ Und damit ist das Thema für mich beendet, also löste ich mich aus dem Griff des Silberhaarigen und sehe noch einmal nach meinen Teigtaschen. Die kleine Auseinandersetzung der beiden Brüder ist ja nichts neues für mich. Eigentlich ist ihr besitzergreifendes Getue auch nicht auf meine Person, sondern meine kleinen Werke bezogen. Jedoch wissen beide, dass solange ich nicht persönlich ihnen die Erlaubnis zum Naschen gebe, sie auch nichts abbekommen werden. In diesem Punkt bin ich genauso unerbittlich wie Touka, eine gelernte Friseurin, die des öfteren auch essen für uns macht. Und die beste Freundin meines Mitbewohners ist, auch wenn sich beide wegen jeder kleinigkeit streiten. 

Wie aufs Stichwort kommt die Friseurin nun her und umschmeichelt mich mit komplimenten, wobei sie den beiden Brüdern immer wieder einen bösen Blick zuwirft, da sie es ihr nachmachen. Ja ja, wenn es ums Essen ging, konnten die beiden genauso schleimen, wie die trainierte Frau neben mir. Aber was soll man schon gegen den Senju Appetit sagen. Ohne weiter auf die drei zu achten, sah ich mich nach meinem Mitbewohner um, welcher bis jetzt noch keinen Kommentar abgegeben hatte. Die drei Verrückten schicke ich derweilen ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer, wobei ich den Nervensägen noch einen Keks zuwerfe, woraufhin sie sich wie wilde Tiere auf das arme Gebäck stürzen. Langsam komme ich mir vor, als wäre ich im Zoo gelandet, genauer gesagt, bei der Raubtierfütterung. 

Den Lärm ignorierend, will ich mich wieder dem Ofen widmen, als ich gegen etwas knall. Gerade als ich dem Boden 'Hallo' sagen möchte, schlingt sich ein kräftiger Arm um meine Taille und hält mich fest. Kurz blinzelte ich verwirrt, dann hebe ich meine Lider, die ich bis dahin in Erwartung eines Zusammenstoßes mit dem Boden zusammengekniffen hatte. Und siehe da, das vermisste Mitglied meiner zweiköpfigen Wohngemeinschaft stand vor mir. Das Hindernis, welches mich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte, stellte sich als sein gutgebauter Oberkörper heraus, der durch das weiße T-Shirt schön zur Geltung kam. Hart schluckend löste ich meinen Blick von diesem Anblick, hegte ich schon seit längerem tiefere Gefühle für den angehenden Gehirnchirurg. 

„Hallo Butsuma“, nuschelte ich und schaute ihm in seine dunkelbraunen Augen, nur um in ihnen zu versinken. Seinen verspäteten Gruß vernehme ich nicht einmal. Zu fesselnd sind seine Seelenspiegel, durch die ich jedoch nicht durchblicken kann. Das war doch zum verrückt werden! Der Braunhaarige blickte mich einen Moment lang an, dann lässt er mich wieder los. Irgendwie war das bei uns beiden schon zum Alltag geworden. Es konnte kein Tag vergehen, an dem ich nicht irgendwo dagegen krache und er es war, der mich vor dem Sturz bewahrte. Natürlich war mir das peinlich, doch insgeheim war ich glücklich. Zumindest in diesen kurzen Augenblicken ihm so nah zu sein, wie ich es sonst niemals konnte. Dass er nicht das gleiche für mich empfand, wie ich für ihn, war für mich absolut klar. 

Nun stehen wir uns gegenüber und irgendwie kann keiner von uns beiden den Blick abwenden. Ich will ihn fragen, was los ist, da hebt der Braunhaarige schon seinen Arm und streicht mir sanft über die Wange. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stehst ich nur da, meine Augen weit aufgerissen. Ich spürte seine kühlen Finger, wie sein Daumen sich an meine erhitzte Haut schmiegte. Ich will mich der Liebkosung einfach nur hingeben, als mich seine nächsten Worte hart in die Realität zurückkatapultieren, „Du hast da etwas im Gesicht.“ Ich bin mir sicher einer überreifen Tomate konkurrenz machen zu können. Meine Gesichtszüge entgleisen und ich wendete mich schnell von ihm ab, auf der Suche nach einem Lappen und etwas, womit ich auf der Stelle Selbstmord begehen kann. 

War ja klar, dass ich wieder einmal zu viel hineininterpretiere. So wusel ich herum, ohne seinen amüsierten Blick in meinem Rücken zu bemerken. Zu aufgewühlt bin ich wegen meinen Gedanken und so entgeht mir auch, dass er sich mir langsam wieder nähert. Gerade stehe ich vor dem Spülbecken und will mir mit einem feuchten Küchentuch mein Gesicht säubern, als mir eine große gebräunte Hand diesen einfach entwendet. Nun schlecht gelaunt drehte ich meinen Kopf zum Übeltäter nur um festzustellen, dass knappe drei Zentimeter unsere Nasenspitzen voneinander trennen. 

Automatisch schießt mir das Blut ins Gesicht, doch kann ich mich nicht bewegen. Erst jetzt fühl ich auch, wie sich seine Brust leicht gegen meinen Rücken presst. Verunsichert starre ich ihn an und zum ersten Mal seit ich ihn kennengelernt habe, erspäh ich einen Glanz in seinen Augen, den ich bis jetzt noch nie gesehen habe. In der Zwischenzeit nutzt er meine Überraschung und dreht mich zu sich um, natürlich ohne auch nur etwas mehr Platz zu machen. So stellen sich meine schwarzen Nackenhaare auf und bekomme eine Gänsehaut, als ich die ganzen Berührungen bemerkte. 

Und es kommt noch besser. Gefesselt von seinen dunklen Augen bemerke ich erst zu spät, wie er die letzte Distanz überbrückt und sich seine Lippen auf die Stelle legen, wo er mich zuvor schon berührt hat. Mein ganzer Körper beginnt zu kribbel und noch mehr Blut sammelt sich, in meinen sonst so blassen Wangen, falls das möglich ist. Als ich aber seine Zunge fühlte, wie sie mich leicht ableckt, bekommt mein Gehirn einen kurzschluss. Augenblicklich zuck ich zurück, wäre da nicht die Spüle, die mir den Weg abschneidet. Gleichzeitig werde ich durch die Wucht wieder gegen ihn gestoßen, womit auch er nicht gerechnet hat. 

Es kommt wie es kommen muss, wir beiden gehen zu Boden und mit uns eine Packung Puderzucker, der sich überall verteilt. Ein Murren unter mir reißt mich wieder aus der Starre und als ich aufblickte, sah ich mich mit Butsuma's zuckender Augenbraue konfrontiert. Das war ein eindeutīges Zeichen dafür so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Bevor ich aber auch eine Entschuldigung murmeln oder gar von ihm herunter krabbeln kann, packte er mich im Nacken und zieht mich zu sich, nur um anschließend meine Lippen mit seinen zu verschließen. Wieder weiten sich meine Augen, doch diesmal scheint mein Gehirn sich vollständig verabschiedet zu haben. 

Ohne weitere Umschweife entwende ich ihm meine Hand und vertiefte den Kuss, indem ich ihn noch näher an mich ziehe. War der Kuss zu Beginn zärtlich und sanft, wird er durch meine Aktion jetzt leidenschaftlich. Ich schmeckte den leichten Hauch des Zuckers auf seinen Lippen, was mich ganz leicht grinsen lässt. Auch er kann nicht anders, als in den Kuss hinein zu schmunzeln, hatte er mit seinen bisherigen Aktionen eigentlich nur das hier bezweckt. Keuchend lösten wir uns von einander und ich schenkte ihm ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln, dass sogar dem sonst so beherrschten Herren eine zarte Röte ins Gesicht zaubert. 

„Du musst es einem auch immer so schwer machen!“, beschwert er sich halbherzig und zieht mich wieder in seine Arme, nimmt meine roten Lippen in Anspruch. Dass ich eigentlich nach meinen Teigtaschen sehen sollte, habe ich in diesem Augenblick vergessen. Und die drei Verrückten nebenan genauso. Ach, die Welt konnte einfach in Flammen aufgehen, mir war es egal. Was zu diesem Zeitpunkt zählte, war dieser magische Augenblick, ob das vielleicht mein perfektes Weihnachtsmärchen werden würde, wussten jedoch nur wir beiden.


	2. Second Advent

Madara's Sicht:

Seit geraumer zeit hatte es schon aufgehört zu schneien, was ich nur müde zur Kenntnis nahm. Es war nicht so, dass ich den Winter nicht mochte. Meiner Meinung nach war der Schnee und das Ganze drum und dran ja immer schön anzusehen, aber von innen, denn ich hasste nichts mehr, als die Kälte. Als kaltblüter hatte ich es schon schwer genug den Herbst zu überstehen. Genau aus diesem Grund sitze ich nun eingewickelt in eine kuscheligerote Decke und einer heißen Tasse Kakao in den Händen auf der Couch und betrachtete die verschneite Außenwelt. Bei so viel Schönheit muss ich einfach nur glücklich seufzen. Es ist alles perfekt. Mir ist warm, draußen liegt der glitzernde Schnee, ich habe sämtliche Einkäufe erledigt und im Hintergrund erklingt klassische Musik. 

Ein sanftes Lächeln breitet sich auf meinen Lippen aus und ich nippe an meinem wärmenden Getränk. Und dann platzt mein schöner Traum wie eine Seifenblase, denn im nächsten Augenblick wird meine braune Haustür aufgerissen und ein eiskalter Windhauch erfasst mich. Sofort fange ich an zu zittern und meine Hände werden augenblicklich zu zwei Eiszapfen. Gerade will ich mich mitsamst der Decke zu dem Übeltäter umdrehen, als ich eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht bekomme. Kurz ist es still, dann aber ertönt das Lachen meines Nachbarn Obito und er hat sichtlich Mühe sich noch aufrecht zu halten. Eingehüllt in einen Dunkelblauen Mantel mit Fütterung grinst er mich frech an, seine schwarzen Augen leuchten nur so vor Schadenfreude. 

In diesem Augenblick will ich nichts sehnlicher als Rache. Fluchend springe ich auf und ihm entgegen. Mindestens seinen Hals will ich umdrehen, bevor ich ihn endgültig einäscher. Das hat er sich nämlich verdient! Doch Obito hängt noch an seinem Leben, weshalb er die Flucht ergreift. Eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd beginnt und der Schwarzhaarige lässt kein Zimmer meines kleinen Häuschens aus, bis er schlussendlich wieder ins Freie flitzt. Ich natürlich hinterher, mein Kälteproblem im Augenblick völlig vergessend. Da sich außer unseren beiden Häusern niemand anderes in der Nähe befindet, jage ich ihn weiterhin, jedoch immer, wenn er zum greifer nah ist, schlägt er einen Hacken und entkommt mir so prompt. 

Was eigentlich ein Wunder ist, da mir der Schnee bis hin zur Hüfte reicht. Aber ich habe es schon letzten Winter aufgegeben mir die Frage zu stellen, warum der Schwarzkopf da auf keinerlei Wiederstand trifft. Natürlich kann er es nicht lassen, mich dauernd aufzuziehen und um meiner Wut noch mehr Nahrung zu geben. Neben den simplen Kommentaren wie „Du bist langsam“ oder „In dem Schneckentempo erwischst du mich nie“ begleitet uns auch noch sein ständiges Lachen. Und in genau dieses Lachen hab ich mich vor Jahren schon verliebt, auch wenn ich die fiese Grinsekatze gerne mal irgendwo einbuddeln würde. 

Jedenfalls ist er mir gerade eben wieder entkommen, doch bevor ich mich versehe, schaffe ich es auch schon über meine eigenen Füße zu stolpern und vollständig im Schnee zu versinken. Natürlich wird dieser Vorfall nicht ohne Kommentar belassen, was mich dazu anstiftet einen Schneeball zu formen und ihn dem Schwarzhaarigen volle Kanne ins Gesicht zu donnern. Und siehe da, es hat sogar geklappt, denn das Lachen ist ihm im Halse stecken geblieben und er starrt mich ungläubig, ja regelrecht überrascht an. Nun ist es an mir lauthals loszulachen und mir den schmerzenden Bauch zu halten. Ein sprachloser Obito gilt schon als Weltwunder, da die gute Grinsekatze keinesfalls auf den Mund gefallen ist. Abgelenkt von meinem kleinen Lachanfall bemerke ich nicht, wie sich ein gemeines Grinsen auf die Lippen meines Gegenübers schleicht, er sich herunterbeugt und einen Schneeball formt. 

Diesen wirft er zielgenau und trifft mich im Gesicht. Irgendwie war das schon vorherzusehen gewesen. Das Blut steigt mir in den Kopf und ich nehme dies als Kriegerklärung wahr. Solle der, besser gesagt DIE, Bessere diese Schlacht gewinnen. Und wie aufs Stichwort beginnen wir uns gegenseitig abzuschießen. Das geht eine Weile so weiter, bis ich bemerke, dass wir uns nur noch wenige Meter voneinander entfernt befindet. Einen Schneeball ihm an die Brust werfend, ändere ich meine Strategie und springe ihn regelrecht an, womit er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hat. Mit meinem Gewicht dränge ich ihn zu Boden, der Schnee fängt uns mit einer weiche Umarmung auf. Siegessicher sitze ich nun auf ihm, was ihn nun doch etwas überrascht. Schnell hat er sich jedoch gefangen und die auffällige Röte seiner Wangen vertrieben. Viel zu vertieft in seine rabenschwarzen Augen habe ich davon nicht einmal Wind bekommen. 

Plötzlich packt er mich an der Hüfte und befördert mich mit einer Drehung unter sich, was ich nur mit einem Schrei quittier. Nun haben wir zwar Plätze getauscht, doch das will ich nicht so einfach auf mir sitzen lassen. So kommt es, dass wir inmitten von dem ganzen Schnee ein kleines Gerangel starten, wobei einmal ich und einmal er im Vorteil ist. Schlussendlich aber ist er der Stärkere von uns beiden, sodass ich mich unter ihm wiederfinde und meine Hände so nebenbei in seinem festen Griff gefangen sind. Kurz versuche ich mich noch zu wehren, lasse es schließlich aber bleiben, wusste ich ja um meine Niederlage Bescheid. So überlasse ich ihm seinen Triumpf, auch wenn es mir graust einfach kleinbeizugeben. Da hat mein Stolz immer noch etwas zu melden. Erst jetzt merke ich wie durchweicht meine Kleidung eigentlich ist. Dass meine Hände seit geraumer Zeit zittern und ich meine Füße nicht mehr spüre, bemerk ich nun auch. 

Wer kommt denn auch auf die Idee bei Minusgraden in einfachen Schuhen, Hose und einem langen Pulli rauszugehen? Durch meine Gedanken abgelenkt, merke ich nicht, wie mich mein Gegenüber aufmerksam mustert. Erst als sein warmer Atem mein Gesicht streift, schrecke ich auf. Immer noch auf mir, hat er sein Gesicht dem meinen genähert und seine Seelenspiegel fixieren mich mit einem Spitzbübischen Glanz. Ja, das ist der Verrückte, manchmal absolut Durchgedrehte und liebenswerte Hornochse, der sich mit einem Grinsen in mein Herz geschlichen hat und es seit langer Zeit schon für sich beanspruchte. Ohne sein Wissen, versteht sich. „Kalt?“, fragte er, in seiner Stimme höre ich mehr als nur den amüsierten Unterton. Bilde ich es mir nur ein oder schwingt da auch ein Hauch von Sorge mit? 

Bevor ich ihm noch darauf Antworten kann, lehnt er seine Stirn auf die meine und schließt seine Augen, als wolle er diesen Moment einfach nur genießen. Ich dagegen friere schon, das laute klappern meiner Zähne verfluch ich innerlich, da ich mich nach dem Schwarzhaarigen verzehre. Sein Lachen treibt mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, sodass ich wütend über mich selbst, versuchte von ihm loszukommen und wieder zu verschwinden. Doch kommt es anders, denn im nächsten Augenblick vernehme ich seine Worte: „Dann sollten wir dich mal aufwärmen“ und schon versiegelt er meine Lippen mit einem süßen Kuss. Zu überrascht um auf die Liebkosung einzugehen, starre ich ihn nur an, als er sich von mir löst und mich mustert. 

„Entschuldige“, flüstert er und senkt seinen Kopf, dann steht er ruckartig auf und tritt einen Schritt von mir weg, mir den Rücken zuwendend. Ich vernehme noch Worte wie „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen“, als mein Körper schon von selbst reagiert und ich mich schnell erhebe. „Ich liebe dich!“, schreie ich ihm regelrecht entgegen und falle ihm sogleich um den Hals, als er sich ungläubig zu mir umdreht. Bevor er noch nachfragen kann, schlinge ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und verwickel ihn in einen Kuss. Ich lege all meine Gefühle für ihn in diese Berührung, möchte ihm zeigen, dass meine Worte mir ernst sind. Soll er auch verstehen, wie lange schon mein Herz nur für ihn schlägt. Nachdem ich wieder von ihm ablassen, schenke ich ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln. 

Immer noch regt sich Obito nicht, da ihn mein Ausbruch mehr als nur überrumpelt hat. Nur langsam sickern die Worte in sein Hirn und mit dem Anblick, den ich ihm biete versteht er langsam. Meine pechschwarzen Augen leuchten wie zwei helle Sterne, meine Wangen ziert ein sanftes Rosa und was ihn am meisten zusagt, auf meinen Mund hat sich ein bezauberndes Lächeln gelegt. Für ihn bin ich einfach nur wunderschön. Langsam mache ich mir dennoch Sorgen um meine Grinsekatze. Eine Hand lösend, piek ich ihm gegen die Brust. „Obito?“ Es ist meine verunsicherte Stimme, die ihn dann endlich aus den Gedanken reißt. Schon im nächsten Moment schlingt er seine Arme um mich und hebt mich hoch. Viel zu überraschend kommt diese Aktion für mich, weshalb ich nur einen leisen Aufschrei von mir gebe, als er mich schon wie ein kleines Kind herumwirbelt. Glücklich ertönt das Lachen des Struppelkopfs über unser vorheriges Schlachtfeld, beinahe befreiend und ich kann einfach nicht anders, als schließlich mit einzustimmen. 

Irgendwann zieht er mich wieder zu sich und küsst mich sanft und mit bedacht, als wäre ich etwas sehr kostbares. Wir versinkt in diesem Moment, doch werden wir durch mein Dauerzittern unterbrochen. Das hatte mir nun wirklich noch gefehlt, „Obito “, murmel ich kurz und sehe ihn aus großen Augen an. „Mir ist immer noch kalt.“ Mit einem warmen Ausdruck in seinen nachtschwarzen Iriden mustert er mich, dann lässt er mich runter und zieht sich seinen Mantel aus, welchen er mir kurzerhand um meinen frierenden Körper schlingt. Zu guter Letzt packt er mich wieder und hievt mich auf seine Arm, sodass ich meine armen Füße nicht weiter malträtieren kann. „Dann sollten wir dich schleunigst aufwärmen, bevor du noch krank wirst.“, grinst er mich liebevoll an, woraufhin ich sogleich Niesen muss.


	3. Third Advent

Madara's Sicht: 

Leise vor mich hin summend, sitze ich vor der Kasse des Blumengeschäfts und zähle das heutige Einkommen. Abgesehen von mir befindet sich niemand im Laden, da es bereits nach Ladenschluss ist und die Nacht langsam hereinbricht. Hinten im Lager tüftelt dagegen noch der Florist über seiner neuesten Kreation. Dass so jemand wie er, einst Mitglied der übelsten Schlägerbande an meiner ehemaligen Schule eines Tages Florist werden würde, kommt mir bis heute noch Spanisch vor. Auf der anderen Hand kann ich mich nicht beklagen, schon zur Schulzeit hatte ich auf Kakuzu ein Auge geworfen, jedoch stammten wir aus zwei verschiedenen Welten und außerdem hat er damals keine Notiz von mir genommen. So denk ich zumindest. 

Umso überraschender kam es dann, dass ich ihn in einem Blumensteckkurs wiedertraf. Was ich Anfangs noch für einen üblen Scherz hielt, entpuppte sich als ein Talent des Brünetten, welches ich nicht missen wollte. So waren wir dann schlussendlich ins Gespräch gekommen, hatten mehrere gemeinsame Kurse belegt und jetzt arbeiten wir sogar im selben Geschäft. Kakuzu's Geschmack und Stil sind bei den Kunden immer sehr beliebt, besonders seine Weihnachtskreationen. Immer eine Verbindung zwischen Klassik, Edel und ein Hauch von Modernität findend, erschafft er aus einfachem immer etwas Besonderes. Dass er sich dabei im hinteren Bereich des Ladens verschanzt und ihn niemand zu Gesicht bekommt, ist nicht weiter verwunderlich. Erstens mag er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit nicht und zweitens würden sich die Leute bei seinem Anblick doch aus dem Staub machen. 

Sein langes, braunes Haar und die dunklen Narben im Gesicht lassen ihn nicht gerade wie einen Engel aussehen. Außerdem ist er groß, hat eindeutig Muskeln und versteckt seine untere Gesichtshälfte hinter einem dicken grün-braunen Schal. Das machte ihn nicht gerade sympathischer. Glück für mich, dass ich dies schon gewohnt bin. Als er noch jünger war, lief er ständig mit einer Maske herum, die ihn wie einen Massenmörder aussehen ließ. Dennoch bin ich glücklich, dass er sie abgelegt hat, ansonsten hätte ich Schwierigkeiten ihm in die Augen zu sehen, auch wenn das sehr sehr selten passiert. Und jeden dieser seltenen Augenblicke hüte ich wie einen wertvollen Schatz in meinen Erinnerungen. Dennoch würde es nur bei den Erinnerungen bleiben, denn diese zarte Freundschaft, die in den vergangenen Jahren erblüht ist, will ich einfach nicht aufs Spiel setzen. 

Mit deprimierter Laune lege ich das Geld in einen Umschlag und mach mich daran es in den Safe im Büro meines Chefs zu sperren, Unterwegs dorthin komm ich an Kakuzu's Arbeitsplatz vorbei. Ein riesiger Raum gefüllt mit verschiedensten Blumen, kleinen Dekorationen und Körben erwartet mich dort und mittendrin der tüftelnde Florist. Mit dem Rücken zur Tür stehend scheint er über etwas zu grübeln, da ich deutlich erkenne wie verspannt seine Schultern sind, hat er auch seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Immer wieder vernehme ich ein leises Fluchen, oder er fährt sich ungeduldig durch die dunklen Strähnen. Da es nicht oft vorkommt, dass der Große während seiner Arbeit so angespannt ist, betrete ich nun neugierig sein Reich. Dieses Privileg wird nur mir zuteil, da Kakuzu ansonsten jeden mit nur einem Seitenblick wieder hinauswirft. 

Jeden, nur eben nicht mich, was mich immer wieder aufs neue verwundert. Wieder flucht er ungehalten, als ich ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter lege. Bevor ich noch einmal blinzeln konnte, wirbelt er schon herum und ich erhaschte einen Blick auf seine genervt funkelnden Augen. Abwehrend hebe ich meine Hände und versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Ruhig, Großer. Ich bin's nur.“ Ein kurzes Seufzen seinerseits bestätigt mir, dass ich ihn überrascht habe. Noch eine Seltsamkeit dieses Abends. Kakuzu wendet sich wieder seinem Projekt zu und ich nehme es als stumme Erlaubnis ihm jetzt einfach mal zuzusehen. 

„Also“, beginne ich, da ich meine Neugierde nicht in Zaum halten kann, „Was macht dich so wütend, dass du fluchst wie ein Kesselbrand?“ Es ist nämlich sehr ungewöhnlich ihn in solch miserabler Laune bei der Arbeit zu erleben. Sonst ist er ja der Schweigsame, der jedoch harte Schläge austeilen kann. Einmal hat er mir anvertraut, dass er Florist geworden ist, weil ihn die Arbeit beruhigt. Sie war seine persönliche Auszeit, in der er sich einfach entspannte. Ein Ausgleich zu seinen sonst anstrengenden Freunden. Meine Gedanken werden jäh unterbrochen, als ich den Arbeitstisch betrachte. Grüne, weiße, gelbe, orangene und rote Bänder liegen darauf neben bunten Christbaumkugeln, Kerzen und einige Entwürfe von verschiedenen Blumensträuße. Stirnrunzelnd nehme ich die Zeichnungen in die Hand und betrachte sie genauer. 

Insgesamt handelt es sich um vier Blätter. Auf jedem ist eine andere Art des Straußes abgebildet. Zuerst sehe ich einen Traum aus Flieder und Blau, geschmückt mit silbernen Bändern und kleinen Christbaumkugeln. Der zweite Entwurf ist in warmen 0range- und Gelbtönen gehalten. Den kontrast dazu bilden grasgrüne Blätter. Der Nächste ist schon eher der Weihnachtszeit angepasst, mit seinen Weihnachtssternen und den nadeligen Zweigen, zu guter Letzt verschlägt es mir aber den Atem. Rote Rosen in kombination mit passenden Kugeln und einigen wenigen Accessoires machen den Strauß einfach nur hinreißend und perfekt. 

Dennoch sticht es mich ganz leicht in der Brust, als ich die offensichtliche Nachricht hinter dem Blumenstrauß verstehe. Und trotzdem will ich mịch vergewissern. „Sag mal Kakuzu, für wen wird denn der Strauß da?“, versuche ich mit klarer Stimme zu fragen. Ich hoffe inständig, dass er das leichte zittern darin nicht heraushört. Der Brünette aber antwortet mir nicht. Also muss ich ihm wohl oder übel auf den Zahn fühlen. „Ist das ein Auftrag?“ Stumm schüttelt er nur seinen Kopf. Na zumindest bin ich jetzt etwas schlauer. „So wie ich das sehe, ist der Strauß ein Geschenk. Wahrscheinlich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk?“, hacke ich weiter nach und zu meiner Freude oder vielleicht auch zu meinem Leidwesen nickt er. 

„Uh! Bestimmt für jemand ganz besonderes“, versuche ich einen Witz zu reißen und mich etwas zusammenzureißen, als er wieder nickt und ich sogar eine ausgesprochene Antwort erhalte: „Ja. Für jemand wirklich besonderes.“ Aua, das tut jetzt doch weh. Kurz überlege ich den Rückzug anzutreten, doch ist meine nagende Eifersucht stärker und ich fange an den Floristen auszufragen. Nach einiger Zeit habe ich genug, ist meine Laune schon am Tief punkt angelangt. Gerade will ich mich abwenden und verschwinden, muss ich ja noch das Geld wegsperren, da hält mich plötzlich jemand am Handgelenk fest. Staunend sehe ich wieder zu dem gebräunten Mann, nur um in seinen grünen Seelenspiegeln zu versinken. 

„Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?“, ertönt es leise von ihm. Meine Augen weiten sich überrascht, da er immer alleine arbeitet. Schon durchströmt mich ein Glücksgefühl, welches jäh unterbrochen wird, als der Große seine nächsten Worte ausspricht: „Keine meiner Ideen wird ihr gerecht. Irgendwie fehlt dabei das gewisse etwas. Eine zweite Meinung wäre mir wichtig.“ Das er mir dabei eigentlich ein Kompliment macht, merke ich nicht. Zu deprimiert bin ich wegen seiner vorherigen Aussage. Aber da ich ihm die Bitte nicht ausschlagen kann, nicke ich nur und stelle mich wieder neben ihn. „Was sind denn ihre Lieblingsblumen?“, will ich lustlos wissen, „Rosen“, kommt da auch die prompte Entgegnung. Innerlich schreie ich. Natürlich. Welche Frau liebte diese Blumen denn nicht? „Farbe?“ „Entweder Rot oder Weiß.“ Also tiefe Liebe und pure Unschuld, stelle ich in Gedanken fest. „Gibt es auch Alternativen?“ 

Ich warte nicht einmal auf seine Worte, da ich schon längst wieder in Gedanken bin. Langsam geh ich zu den ausgestellten Blumen und fange an mehrere zu wählen. Das ich dabei vollkommen vergesse auf IHREN Geschmack zu achten und eher etwas nach meinen Vorstellungen zusammenbastel, entgeht mir. Auch habe ich ihn völlig ausgeblendet, vergesse seine Anwesenheit regelrecht. Nur seine Worte von einst hallen mir durch meine wirren Gedankengänge und ich verstehe, warum er seinen Job mit so viel Hingabe macht. Man kann einfach abschalten. Die harte Realität da draußen vergessen und ist in seiner kleinen, heilen Welt. 

Es vergeht einige Zeit in der ich einfach meiner Arbeit nachgehe, ohne zu bemerken, dass mich grüne Augen aufmerksam und mit Wärme mustern. Schon vor langer Zeit ist dem Brünetten aufgefallen, mit welcher Liebe sie die Blumen behandelt. Ja, sogar in unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit. Immer, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, glitt sein Augenmerk zu ihr. Und das hatte sich über die Jahre nicht verändert. Gerade zupfe ich noch einige der lästigen kleinen Blätter weg, dann betrachte ich mein Werk glücklich. Verträumt schnupper ich an der einsamen roten Rose, die sich inmitten der anderen farbenfrohen Blumen befindet. Genauso fühle ich mich im Augenblick. Einsam und verlassen. 

„Du solltest wissen, dass du niemals eine einsame Rose in einem Blumenstrauß haben solltest“, reißt mich plötzlich Kakuzu's Stimme aus meinen trübsinnigen Gedanken. Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder an seine Worte und meine eigentliche Aufgabe. Beschämt will ich gerade den Strauß wieder auflösen, als diesem eine weitere Rose hinzugefügt wird und sich große Hände um meine legen. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass er hinter mir steht. Bevor ich mich versehe, lehnt sich schon Kakuzu's Stirn gegen meine Schulter, seine Strähnen kitzeln gegen meine Wange. „Ähm, Kakuzu?“ 

„Sieht nicht gerade nach einem Weihnachtsstrauß aus“, murmelt er nur grinsend, während seine Hände langsam über meine Arme streichen und sich schließlich um meine Taille schlingen. Dabei überfällt ein Kribbeln alle Stellen, die er berührt. Lächelnd nimmt er dies zur Kenntnis, was ich aber nicht sehen kann. Irgendwie hat er schon erwartet, dass ein einfacher Weihnachtsstrauß sie nicht glücklich machen kann. Langsam gehen seine Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft, doch auch sein Mund bleibt nicht untätig. Im nächsten Augenblick zieh ich zischend Luft ein, als ich seine Lippen an meinem Hals fühle. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das hier real ist oder ich einfach nur träume und jeden Moment aufwachen könnte. 

Währenddessen hat er von meiner Halsbeuge abgelassen und sich meinem Ohr gewidmet. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagen meinen blassen tätowierten Rücken hinab und ich muss ein angenehmen Seufzen unterdrücken. Wieso macht er sowas mit mir? Zu meinem Erstaunen erhalte ich die geflüsterte Antwort: „Frohe Weihnachten.“ Ich blinzel verwirrt. Er meint doch nicht etwa? Ehe ich mich versehe, werde ich auch schon umgedreht und sinnliche Lippen legen sich auf meine. Kurz bin ich noch erstarrt, dann aber lasse ich mich auf den süßen Kuss ein, mein Geschenk lasse ich dabei natürlich nicht aus den Händen. Zwar handelt es sich dabei nicht um das typische Weihnachtsgeschenk, doch das stört mich nicht weiter, hat sich der Herr ja so große Mühe dabei gegeben.


	4. Fourth Advent

Madara's Sicht: 

"Oh nein, verdammt!" Mit quietschenden Reifen verabschiedet sich der Bus von mir und lässt mich knapp zwei Schritte davon entfernt einfach stehen. Keuchend versuche ich wieder Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen, hatte ich gerade einen Sprint von über 100 Metern hinlegen müssen, nur um schlussendlich doch noch das öffentliche Verkehrsmittel zu verpassen. Meine strapazierten Nerven lassen grüßen, als ich meine Arme wütend hebe und dem Busfahrer wüste Beschimpfungen hinterherrufe. Dass dieser mich lange nicht mehr hören kann, ist mir völlig egal, genauso wie die Blicke der umstehenden Leute. Meinen Ärger hinunterschluckend, werfe ich zwei jungen Männern einen Blick zu, die mich skeptisch mustern. 

„Was gibt's denn da zu glotzen?!", fauchte ich ihnen schlecht gelaunt entgegen, sodass sie sich schnell verkrümeln, genauso wie der Rest der Passanten. Man will ja nicht mit einer Verrückten in Verbindung gebracht werden, Weiterhin vor mich hin schimpfend, stampfte ich mehrmals mit meinem Fuß auf. Das ist mal wieder typisch. Jetzt, ganz knapp vor Weihnachten musste mir ja einfallen, dass ich noch nicht alle Geschenke beisammen habe. Also was tue ich? Ich schnappe mir natürlich mein Geld, sprinte auf die Einkaufsstraße, wo sich die Leute nur so tummeln und ich vom Stress regelrecht mitgerissen werde. Aber wäre ja gelacht, wenn alles so glatt verlaufen würde. So stehe ich nun hier, habe alle wichtigen Geschenke ergattert, doch fehlt mir etwas, besser gesagt das aller wichtigste: Ein Geschenk für IHN. 

Den Typen, den ich seit langer Zeit anhimmel. Richtig jämmerlich ist meine Situation aber, da er mich aus tiefstem Herzen zu hassen scheint. Wir Studieren seit drei Jahren gemeinsam, wohnen auch noch nebeneinander, aber in all dieser Zeit haben wir es nicht geschafft auch nur einmal ein nettes Wort miteinander zu wechseln. Jede friedvoll angefangene Konversation endete immer in einem Desaster, bei welchem wir uns Beschimpfungen an den Kopf werfen. Das ist einfach nur zum Haare raufen. Und obwohl ich bis über beide Ohren in den Kerl verschossen bin, kann ich nicht einfach über meinen Schatten springen. Dass unser beider Verhalten ganz untypisch für uns ist, bemerken nur unsere gemeinsamen Freunde, die uns dann damit aufziehen, wir Streiten wie ein altes Ehepaar. 

Zurück im Hier und Jetzt mach ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und will zum Busfahrplan, um nachzusehen, wann der nächste kommt. Prompt werde ich von meinem Vorhaben abgebracht, als ich Bekanntschaft mit dem Oberkörper eines Mannes mache. Ich stürze zu Boden, sämtliche meiner Einkäufe finden in der Zwischenzeit ihren Platz rund um mich herum. Mit zerknirschtem Gesicht reib ich mir meine Stirn und da meine Wut momentan ohnehin verpufft ist und ich keinesfalls schlecht erzogen wurde, murre ich noch eine Entschuldigung. Dies entpuppt sich aber als großer Fehler, als ich aufblicke und keinen anderen als Tobirama Senju sehe, der mich finster mustert. Durch seine rot unterlaufenden Augen sieht er noch grimmiger aus, als Sonst, Innerlich einen Schrei von mir gebend, rappel ich mich wieder auf und schnappe mir meine Einkaufstaschen. Es musste ja so kommen. 

Ich lebe in einer der belebtesten Städte der Welt und ausgerechnet jetzt muss ich meinem Rivalen, Nachbarn und Schwarm begegnen! Es scheint, als hätte das Schicksal wirklich etwas gegen mich. Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, entscheide ich spontan bis zur nächsten Station zu laufen und von dort aus noch ein Geschäft zu erwischen, welches nicht schon geschlossen hat. Gedacht, getan, nur dass mein Plan nicht ganz aufgeht. Mit jeden Schritt, den ich mache, muss ich leider feststellen, dass sich ein gewisser jemand direkt hinter mir befindet. Ohne lange zu überlegen, schiebe ich es auf meinen Verfolgungswahn und ignoriere Tobirama einfach, der sich wenige Meter hinter mir in Bewegung gesetzt hat. So vergeht die Zeit, doch nachdem ich schon zum vierten Mal die Straßenseite wechsel und er es mir gleich tut, werde ich doch unruhig. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! 

Gerade will ich mich umdrehen und nachfragen, was denn genau sein Problem ist, als er auch schon neben mir steht und mich mustert. So stehen wir einige Minuten lang da, er betrachtet mich, während ich versuche ihn mit meinen Blicken zu erdolchen. Das er einfach in meiner Gesellschaft bleiben möchte, kann ich mit Sicherheit abstreiten. Tobirama Senju ist ein gerissener, verdammter, von sich selbst überzeugter Arsch, der wirklich keine Gelegenheit auslassen kann mich zu demütigen oder ins lächerliche zu ziehen, Gesetzlich sollte man ihm gleich das Reden verbieten, kommen da nur Beleidigungen heraus, welche mit seiner wunderbar tiefen und rauchigen Stimme immer an mich gerichtet sind. Das ich gerade wieder ins Schwärmen gerate, fällt mir nicht weiter auf. 

Tobirama seinerseits aber quittiert das Ganze mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. Er wird einfach nicht schlau aus ihr. Für gewöhnlich langweilen ihn die Menschen, nerven regelrecht mit ihrem tagtäglichen herum Gejammer, aber sie ist anders. Die Schwarzhaarige kann er einfach nicht ignorieren, nein. Mit ihr muss er sich einfach streiten. Es ist wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, das ihn dazu verpflichtet, ihr immer eins auszuwischen. Das ihm das Theater auch noch einen heiden Spaß macht, reibt er ihr ohnehin unter die Nase. Dabei ist ihre Situation so offensichtlich, dass sich Kleinkinder, die sie beobachten, manchmal Fragen wer hier eigentlich die Erwachsenen sind. Aber zurück zum Thema. Immer noch starren wir uns an, als mich ein rhythmisches Geräusch aus den Gedanken reißt.  
Dong.  
Dong.  
Dong. 

Irritiert runzelste ich meine Stirn und mein Blick sucht nach der Quelle dieser tiefen Töne, die mich aus meinen Träumereien gerissen haben, um sie auszumerzen. Niemand, absolut niemand drängt sich nun einmal zwischen mich und meine Anschmachtungen, wobei diese für gewöhnlich nicht ganz so offensichtlich sind und in einiger Entfernung zum Objekt meiner Begierde stattfinden. Nach einem kurzen Scann der Gegend habe ich auch schon den Übeltäter gefunden. Es ist die Kirchenglocke, die gerade ankündigt, dass es bereits 20 Uhr ist. Wieder mies gelaunt will ich mich Tobirama widmen, als mir schlagartig klar wird, dass ich ein anderes Problem habe. 20 Uhr, das bedeutet, dass gerade alle Geschäfte zugemacht haben. 

Im Klartext: Keine Geschenke für heute. Und es soll noch schlimmer kommen. Nicht nur haben die Geschäfte jetzt zu, morgen ist Sonntag und am Montag ist es schlieBlich soweit. Dann ist Weihnachten. Perplex starrte ich die Turmuhr noch einen Augenblick lang an. Sämtliche Farbe ist aus meinem Gesicht gewichen und die nackte Panik macht sich in mir breit. Ich habe kein Geschenk. Ich hatte nichts für IHN. Ich hatte kein verfluchtes Geschenk für Tobirama! Mein Gehirn rattert, als ich gerade vor Augen ein Szenario für den Weihnachtsabend habe. Der Augenblick, in dem ich meinem doofen Nachbarn sein Geschenk gebe und Sowas wie ein Friedensabkommen abschlieBe. Der Traum zerplatzt wie ein Luftballon, auf den man zu viel Druck ausübt. 

Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Ohne Abkommen kann ich ihm ja nicht näher kommen, da er mich dann immer noch als nerviges Anhängsel ansehen wird. Nicht, dass seine Meinung von großer Bedeutung für mich ist, keines Falls. Nein, es bringt mich einfach nur um, wenn er mich mit diesem genervten Blick ansieht, als wäre ich nicht mehr wert als eine Eintagsfliege. Ich habe so gut wie verloren... Eine plötzliche Erinnerung streift mein Bewusstsein. Der Augenblick in dem ich mich in ihn verliebt habe. Er hatte mir ein Kompliment gemacht, besser gesagt meinem Bild, welches ich vor der Wohnungstür abgestellt hatte, um es in eine Galerie zu bringen und dort an den Meistbietenden zu verkaufen. Als Künstlerin verdiente ich mir zwar nicht meine Brötchen, aber wer kann schon damit angeben, mit seinem Hobby Geld zu verdienen? 

Ich auf jeden Fall. Zurück zum Bild. Wenn ich meiner Erinnerung trauen kann, dann war es eine Winterlandschaft gewesen. Eine idyllische Kleinstadt bei Mondaufgang, bedeckt von Schnee und umgeben von Wäldern. Was hatte er damals gesagt? Dass es ihn an seine Heimat erinnerte, oder so was in der Art. Als hätte mir gerade jemand Feuer unter dem Hintern gemacht, lasse ich sämtliche meiner Einkaufstaschen einfach fallen und sprinte los. Es gibt noch einen Funken Hoffnung für mich und der besteht darin Sofort Heim zu kommen. Auf der Stelle. Denn solch ein Bild braucht mindestens 48 Stunden um zu trocknen. Mehr Zeit, als ich habe. Dass ich dabei Tobirama einfach stehen lasse, weiß ich nicht einmal mehr. 

Besagter Herr starrt mir nur ungläubig hinterher. Das konnte nun wirklich nicht ihr Ernst sein. Kurz schüttelt er sein Haupt, dann sammelt er ihr Zeug zusammen und macht sich auf den Heimweg. Aus ihr wird er einfach nicht schlau. Seit geschlagenen sieben Stunden sitze ich schon vor der Leinwand und bin gerade dabei die groben Konturen der einzelnen Elemente in mein Bild einzufügen, als mein Blick kurz die Uhr an der Wand streift. Fast zwei Uhr Nachts. Mir fällt es nicht einmal mehr auf, dass ich alle drei Minuten gähnen muss. Viel zu vertieft bin ich in meine Arbeit, möchte ja, dass es perfekt wird. Und so vergehen weitere Stunden in denen ich kaum von meinem Platz aufstehe, geschweige denn was esse. 

Nur die fünf bereitgestellten zwei Liter Colaflaschen halten mich noch bei Bewusstsein. Schlussendlich ist es soweit. Ich bin fertig und ich danke Gott für die Erfindung des Föhns, mit dem ich nun das Bild trocknete. Nachdem das erledigt ist, will ich ihm noch ein Kärtchen schreiben, doch daraus wird ein langer Brief. Ich bin zu müde, als dass ich genau darauf achte, was für einen Blödsinn ich da verzapfe. SchlieBlich ist alles fertig verpackt, auch die übrigen Geschenke, die ich im Flur bei der Tür gefunden habe. Wie sie genau da hingekommen sind, ist mir egal. Alles was jetzt zählt, ist mein kuscheliges Bett, in welches ich Sogleich falle und schon einschlafe. 

Murrend öffnete ich meine Augen, als ich einen Druck auf meinem Bauch spürte, der mich schwer atmen lässt. Skeptisch hebe ich meinen Kopf, nur um festzustellen, dass ein Silberner Schopf darauf liegt. Zwar sehe ich das Gesicht des Typen nicht, doch die Haare und seine Mütze sprechen für sich. „Senju, was in drei Teufelsnamen tust DU in meinem Bett?", knurre ich ihn an. Langsam hebt sich einer seiner Arme und schiebt seine Mütze hoch, entblößt eines seiner bekannten Grinsen. „Warten bis du aufwachst“, entgegnet er etwas schlaftrunken. Nicht dass es mich stören würde mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen. 

Ist es doch in der Vergangenheit des öfteren vorgekommen, dass er einfach so in meiner Wohnung stand. Der Grund dafür ist immer der selbe. Ich vergesse einfach meine Tür abzuschließen, was den Herren dazu veranlasst sich Sorgen zu machen. Natürlich würde er das niemals offen zugeben. „Gut, ich bin wach. Also was willst du jetzt von mir?“, frage ich immer noch säuerlich, bin ich doch ein echter Morgenmuffel wenn man mich einfach so weckt. Wie spät es wohl gerade ist? „Nur einen Gutenmorgenkuss“ und mit diesen Worten legt er seine große Hand in meinen Nacken und zieht mich zu sich hinab. Unsere Lippen verschmelzen und bevor ich noch weiß wie mir geschieht, löst er sich schon von mir und erhebt sich geschmeidig. 

Ich bin perplex, wobei das Wort meinen genauen Gemütszustand nicht einmal annähernd beschreiben kann. Was in aller Welt war das denn gewesen? Suchend sehe ich mich um. Ob er vielleicht Drogen geschluckt hat oder ist er betrunken? Gerade durchsuchen meine schwarzen Augen panisch das Schlafzimmer, als mein Augenmerk auf einen Zettel neben meinem Kopfkissen fällt. Daneben liegt ein Kuvert auf dem in meiner Handschrift Tobirama's Name steht. Irgendwie ahne ich schlimmes. Zaghaft nimme ich das Blatt in die Hand und beginne langsam zu lesen, wobei sich meine Augen bei jedem Wort ein kleines Stückchen mehr weiten. 

*** Lieber Tobirama, hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung was für ein verdammtes Arschloch du bist? Wie lange kennen wir uns schon? Keine Ahnung, ich bin zu müde um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen... Jedenfalls wollte ich dir sagen, nee eigentlich schreiben, dass du ein selbstverliebter Wichser und Mistkerl bist! Du lässt mich jeden Tag aufs neue leiden. Machst dich über mich lustig und verletzt mich tief in meinem Herzen und was tue ich? Ich verzehre mich nach dir. Ich möchte dich küssen, dich berühren, einfach mit dir zusammen sein, aber das geht ja nicht, weil Mr. Perfekt sich für viel zu gut für mich hält! Ich frage mich manchmal, wie du in meiner Nähe sein kannst, ohne zu ersticken, ist die Luft die ich atme ja absolut wertlos, so wie ich. Du bist so ein verdammter Arsch. Ach, mir gehen die Schimpfwörter aus... 

Aber du weißt ja nicht das aller beste: Ich liebe dich. Genau, hast du es verstanden? Ich kann es noch einmal wiederholen: Ich liebe dich! Nochmal? Natürlich, wie der Herr möchte: ICH LIEBE DICH. ICH LIEBE DICH. Scheiße hast du es jetzt kapiert? Wegen dir, du irgendetwas, sitze ich seit Stunden an einem Bild für dich und ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es immer noch nicht perfekt ist. Ach scheiße, nochmal! Warum tue ich mir das hier eigentlich an, du hasst mich ja sowieso... *** 

An dieser Stelle endet der Brief, doch bemerke ich eine kleine Notiz auf der Rückseite, die in fein säuberlicher Handschrift niedergeschrieben wurde. Ich würde diese Schrift unter Hunderten wiedererkennen. 'Das nenne ich einmal eine nette Art jemandem die Meinung zu sagen, Übrigens, einmal das Geständnis hätte schon ausgereicht, aber jetzt bin ich mir zumindest einer Sache sicher. Und meine Antwort lautet wie folgt; Ich dich auch, du Idiotin.' 

Ich kann meinen Augen kaum trauen. Das muss ein Traum sein, wie konnte es auch anders sein? Mehrmals lese ich die Zeilen, doch dann erreicht mein Blick noch die letzten Zeilen und ich kann nicht anders, als zu lachen: 'PS; Hör endlich auf den Zettel anzustarren und komm zum Frühstück.' Dass lasse ich mir natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und hetzt schon Richtung Küche, wo ich den Senju einfach in die Arme falle und er mich mit einem breiten Grinsen an sich drückt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so einfach ist, den Starrkopf für sich zu gewinnen?


End file.
